1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inflatable restraints and, more specifically, to a door assembly for an inflatable restraint system for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A particular type of inflatable restraint for an occupant in a motor vehicle is commonly referred to as an air bag. The air bag is stored in the motor vehicle in an uninflated condition. When the motor vehicle experiences a collision-indicating condition of at least a predetermined threshold level, gas is directed to flow into the air bag from a gas producing source. The gas inflates the air bag to an extended condition in which the air bag extends into the occupant compartment of the motor vehicle. When the air bag is inflated into the occupant compartment, it restrains movement of the occupant to help protect the occupant from forcefully striking parts of the motor vehicle as a result of the collision.
For a passenger side air bag application, the air bag may be mounted in the instrument panel of the vehicle as a part of an air bag module. In addition to the air bag, the air bag module includes an inflator. The inflator is source of gas for inflating the air bag. The instrument panel has a deployment opening through which the air bag emerges when it is being inflated.
Typically, a deployment door extends over the deployment opening to conceal the air bag and the other parts of the air bag module from the occupant compartment. The deployment door is typically part of the air bag module and fits underflush to the instrument panel of the motor vehicle.
When the inflator is actuated, gas is directed from the inflator into the air bag. As the gas enters the air bag, it moves the air bag outward through the deployment opening and forcefully against the deployment door. A closure portion of the deployment door is ruptured by the force of the fluid pressure in the air bag. As the air bag continues to move outward against the deployment door, it forcefully deflects a hinge portion of the deployment door so as to move the deployment door pivotally away from the deployment opening. The deployment door is thus opened and moved pivotally out of the path of the air bag as the air bag is inflated outward from the inflator through the deployment opening and into the occupant compartment.
Although the above air bag and air bag module has worked well when mounted in the instrument panel, there is a need in the art to provide a definitive indicator of previous air bag deployment. Also, there is a need in the art to provide a low cost repair or deployment door for the deployment opening without removal of the instrument panel to provide a new air bag module with a deployment door.